warriorcatsrelationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftpaw
Swiftpaw is a black and white tom with amber eyes. History In the Prophecies Begin Arc... ''Fire and Ice'' :Bluestar calls a Clan meeting, in which Swiftkit first appears. He is apprenticed to Longtail, a ThunderClan warrior. The black-and-white tom is given the name Swiftpaw, and acts nervous in front of the Clan and to his mentor. Fireheart notices their interactions and feels annoyed, as Longtail treats Swiftpaw better than when he first came to the forest. :Moons later, Longtail seems to have rubbed off on Swiftpaw, as he is when he jeers kittypet jibes at Cloudkit when Fireheart first introduces him into the Clan. ''Forest of Secrets'' :During the Gathering, Fireheart is about to leave and travel to Ravenpaw and Barley's barn. He suspects that Swiftpaw had told some ShadowClan apprentices about them holding Brokenstar captive, but lets it go. The black-and-white apprentice looks guilty, but turns away to continue his conversation. This eventually causes a battle including WindClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan. ''Rising Storm'' :Swiftpaw is seen talking with the other apprentices just before the apprentice ceremony of Fernkit and Ashkit. The Clan soon settles down, and he sits with the others. ''A Dangerous Path'' :Swiftpaw is chosen to go on a patrol consisting of himself, Longtail, Fireheart, Bluestar and Cloudpaw. They happen to find a RiverClan patrol invading ThunderClan territory by going on the Sunningrocks. Fireheart instructs Swiftpaw to warn ThunderClan and bring reinforcements. The apprentice races away in the direction of camp. Later, Longtail is angry at Fireheart for this, as message-carrying is an apprentice's work. The warrior blames him for not letting Swiftpaw have a chance to prove himself. :Swiftpaw is ready to become a warrior, but Bluestar overlooks him by thinking everyone in her Clan is a traitor, with the exception of Fireheart. She refuses to carry out the warrior ceremony due to Swiftpaw's mentor, Longtail. She agrees to let Cloudpaw become a warrior however, because of his disbelief in StarClan even though Swiftpaw is far older than him. Led by Brightpaw, the other apprentices congratulate Cloudpaw while Swiftpaw slinks back to his den. :Swiftpaw, now frustrated, is blinded from proving himself any longer. Swiftpaw tells the other apprentices that if they do something really brave, Bluestar would have to let them become warriors. His plan is to attack whatever is killing the prey over in Snakerocks. Only Brightpaw agrees to come with him, and they slip out of camp unnoticed. At the Snackrocks, they are met by a pack of dogs which attack them. Brightpaw clings to one of the dogs joining the others in dragging Swiftpaw out of a tree. He is brutally killed when brought to the ground, and Brightpaw is scarred for life. Their bodies are later found by Fireheart and newly named Cloudtail. ''The Darkest Hour'' :Swiftpaw appears during Fireheart's leadership ceremony, giving him the life of mentoring. Fireheart apologizes to Swiftpaw, saying he could've tried harder to make Swiftpaw a warrior. When Fireheart receives the life, he feels a feeling of pain, terror and red. He said this must've been what Swiftpaw had seen before he died. :At Thornpaw's warrior ceremony, Fireheart mentions the brave Swiftpaw, fighting the dog pack with pride and determination. Longtail is seen in the crowd with grief and pride shining in his eyes. In the Power of Three Arc.. ''Outcast'' : In the Omen of the Stars Arc.. ''The Last Hope'' : Love Interests ''Brightheart'' See also SwiftxBright References and Citations Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Apprentice Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Citations needed Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Characters Category:Male characters